Radars in Panau
Radars are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 2. Purpose Main article: Radar (at Wikipedia). Radars are used to locate items, such as planes; boats; weather conditions and birds. Radars can be instaled in ground facilities and on aircraft. Most Panauan radars are used to detect aircraft from military bases. Realistically, any one of the usual radars in Panau could cover the whole nations airspace. Panau has lots of mountains which would block the signal, which could explain why there's so many of them. A radar the size of the Gunung Merah Radar Facility could see incoming ballistic missiles from thousands of kilometers away. For more info, see the wikipedia article about early warning radars of similar size. Description There are 75 of them and four different kinds. Most common type The most common type is by far this type, with moving parts and a dish-like thing in the middle. There are several bases in the Berawan Besar Mountains, that are identical to each other, each one with 4 corners and in three of the corners a Radar module. 62 of all the radars are of this type. Radar domes A rare variant, found at only 2 locations, Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi and Gunung Merah Radar Facility. It's a large dome maybe about 6 meters in size. There are only 4 radars is of this type. Rotating dishes Very rare, only found at two bases: *Gunung Merah Radar Facility 4. *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi 1. A wide dish rotates around a mechanical axle. There are only 5 of this type. Flat dish variant Very rare also, only 4 of the radars. These are found in the corners of the top section of the main building at Gunung Merah Radar Facility. Mobile radars These are counted separately in their own article: Mobile Radars. Destructibility They are immune to small arms fire, but explosives or a minigun will do well. Each Radar will give 250 Chaos points and $1250. Radar Facilities The Gunung Merah Radar Facility is the one of two radar facilities in Panau. The facility consists of 11 radars and all the different kinds are found there. The base also holds a large number of Satellite Dishes. This one is by far the largest of the two. Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi has also an important purpose, but the radars are not found in a such great amount as at Gunung Merah. Kem Singa Menerkam radar facility is where scientist-Colonel Ranjan "extensively tests new and ingenious radar equipment". Many bases are using the most common variant, but they are better classed as communications bases. Locations They are found at many locations, mostly in military bases (Berawan Besar Mountains and Lautan Lama Desert). *Bukit Ketot 3. *Bukit Rendah 3. *Bukit Tinggi 3. *Gunung Gila Pangkat 1. *Gunung Merah Radar Facility 11. *Gunung Tasik 2. *Kampung Kala Merah 4. *Kampung Rencong Berkarat 3. *Kastelo Singa 3. *Kem Gunung Belakang Patah 3. *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi 6. *Kem Gunung Kudus 3. *Kem Gunung Raya 3. *Kem Jalan Kilang Lama 3. *Kem Komander Sutherland 4. *Kem Serigala Kelabu 3. *Kem Singa Menerkam 3. *Negeri Cengkih 6. *Pekan Hujung 4. *Pekan Ular Sawa 4. Gallery Just Cause 2- settlement completion- Gunung Merah Radar Facility 06.jpg|A Radar Dome is on the top of the Gunung Merah Radar Facility. Kem Jalan Kilang Lama 2.jpg|Communications bases in the mountains, like the Kem Jalan Kilang Lama, have radars at the corners. Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi (radar explosion).jpg|A Radar dome exploding at Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Content